The Many Uses of a Booth
by FlamingAquaKiss
Summary: One Hour Challenges #1, 25, 165, 178: Isabella just finished a busy night at work and her mind is filled with her best friend. She doesn't know the cause of it and just brushes it off. So what would happen if she ends up getting "trapped" in a phonebox with the best friend she was thinking about during a thunderstorm?


**The Many Uses of a Booth**

* * *

Danville, in the Tri-State area always looked nicer at night; well that's what Isabella Garcia-Shapiro thought when she wasn't having a long day at work. The Danville Newspaper was always filled with stories all thanks to those two inventive brothers known as Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher who were now well known through the world for their inventions since they started their own business. Isabella always took her job at The Danville Newspaper seriously, but whenever it came to being with her best friends the fun would rule over her journalism mind. So, as her punishment she was working later than usual at the office and it really got under her skin on how she could have held herself to this. She sighed while reaching for her pink coffee mug and took a long sip of the lukewarm liquid as she stared at the screen. Isabella was on her second to last article and it felt like the hardest one she had ever writing up since there wasn't much facts on the issue. "How am I supposed to know how a ton of super glue, a radioactive horseshoe, and rolls of flypaper disappeared to?" she groaned while running her hand through her raven hair that was once in a bun, but had finally found its rightful place on her lower back after the third article. No matter how hard she tried to figure out the problem with the disappearing things of the Tri-State area there were always too little facts and evidences to get the story solved and it was always her goal to figure it out. "Guess it's another lost." she pouted while finishing what little she had then saved it and printed it out. Isabella placed the article on top of the other five stories and rubbed her eyes seeing it was already 11:35pm and she was supposed to be done at 9:00pm. "Just one more."

Isabella put up a new document and looked at the story she was going to write about and a grin showed up on her face. It was a story she knew very well since she was there and it was about her long time crush Phineas and best friend Ferb. She remembered it like it was yesterday even though it was a two day old news story that was just now being release to the public. It was how Phineas and Ferb were designing a safer, but fun kid playground in the New Old Danville Park. Phineas, her, and the gang got to test it out and it felt like they were all in the backyard again enjoying their summer. It was wonderful being able to hang out with Phineas whenever he wasn't super busy and it was always the time when Isabella put her flirt on with him every time they were alone. Ferb even got everyone to give them some time alone to bond and she was grateful to her best friend. She felt a frown play across her face realizing even though she did all that flirting and signals Phineas had taking no noticed to her. To think it has been twelve years since she walked into the backyard to help Phineas and Ferb build that rollercoaster and throughout that time Phineas had been blind to her feelings. But, it didn't break her will to keep trying even though it wasn't as strong as it was in the past. Isabella snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the printer go off and saw that the article she was working on was clearly finished.

"Was I that far gone?" Isabella mumbled to herself as she checked through the papers to make sure she hadn't write anything about her crush on Phineas like she did last time. She was grateful that nothing had 'Isabella Flynn' flying around in it and she was surprised she barely mentioned Ferb at all. That made a frown come to her face. Ferb was important person in this event and she completely forgot about him like cellphone numbers in the phonebook. "Seriously Isabella you need to stay focused here." she groaned while throwing the papers into the waste basket next to her desk. Ferb was no Phineas and she meant that in a good way. Everyone almost always forgot about the green hair brother because he was the one to be in the background, always the one building the machine as Phineas designed them, and no one seemed to care. It truly did break her heart for her best friend that everyone saw the brothers as a whole and if Phineas wasn't in the picture it was just brushed off in a second flat. She could punch that young Brit for saying he was fine with it and he always questioned why it mattered to her. That stopped the clipping of the keyboard as she looked at the screen. Isabella had added three other pages to her article and it was still mid-sentence of Ferb putting first-aid help-bots just in case something did happen. Her eyes moved to one of the many pictures on her desk that had a blue frame around a picture of her and Ferb in it making a goofy face as someone took it. She giggled to herself remembering Ferb giving her a look that voiced up what he wanted them to do. She was glad he broken out of his shell that day even if it was just a moment to give them both a laugh.

"Come to think about it wasn't there a picture taking of Ferb looking this expressive at the park?" Isabella questioned while making her way to the photographs the assigned photographer had taking of the event. Once flipping through some of the small images she stopped on one that had a goofy looking Ferb and with her rolling her eyes, but she could see the grin forming on her face as the photo was being taken. This was the Ferb that she wanted everyone to see. He might have been the strong silence type when others were around, but to Phineas and her, this was just the norm with a sarcastic, good nature air to go with it. He was the backbone of their little group and she didn't know what she would do without him. Wait shouldn't she have said what _they_ would do without him? It wasn't like she was saying that Ferb was the person who was her everything, but for some reason if felt like it came out that way. Sure, he was handsome with a smooth voice and he was a gentleman to every girl who came up to him and he was always there for her when she needed him and– "Ok, I think I need some coffee before my thoughts play more tricks on me."

With a new batch of coffee in her mug and a clear goal on finishing the article with both of the brothers in mind, Isabella was able to finish everything by midnight on the dot. "Finally!" she shouted at the top of her lungs and put the articles on one of the desks, so they could put it in the paper for Monday. Isabella was glad she had the day off tomorrow, so she could make up the sleep she much needed. But, since she had that coffee in her system sleep wasn't going to come easily. She sighed as she stood up from her desk and straighten out her red pencil skirt. With a quick look around, she turned her desk lamp off and left The Danville Newspaper locking it up tight. Isabella took a deep breath as the cool night air filled her lungs and gently blew her hair back. This was one of those nights were she was glad she didn't have a car and a nice walk was the best. "Heh, the boys would say otherwise." she giggled to herself knowing the boys hated when she walked along at night. She wasn't worried, being a Fireside Girl had taught her a lot of fighting skills and right now it seemed pretty empty. "Hmm, I wonder if the boys are still working?" Isabella knew the boys would run late hours like her, but even inventors need their rest. She shifted on her black high heels wondering if she should go to their main company and see them. Phineas would mostly be busy in a meeting, but wouldn't mind hanging out with her and Ferb would mostly be in his workshop tinkering, but would always be with her when she came around. Wait that didn't sound right again. "Ugh maybe it's best to head home it's not like I don't live around that area."

With that on her mind, instead of the weird thoughts about her friend, Isabella started to her small apartment in the city. Since the newspaper ran most of her life, Isabella decided it was best to move into the city area of the Tri-State and make it easier on herself. Luck would have it the first company the boys opened was pretty close to her apartment making it quite easy for her to pop in every once or twice…ok more than a few times to see them. Most times Phineas was the busy one, often across the world or talking to someone important, so she couldn't put any moves on him. She was glad she seemed to time it right that Ferb wasn't busy and they would often go on lunch breaks, talk about plans of Phineas and his creations, or just talk about her ideas to get Phineas to notice her. Quite frankly, she didn't bring up Phineas as much as she used to and the little hang outs were more fun than anything else. "Heh, maybe that's why I'm thinking about Ferb more lately." Satisfied with that answered she felt a sudden drop of water on the back of her neck. It made her pause in her walk to look up at the sky questionably. "It's not going to rain, right?" she asked herself while seeing the heavy, dark clouds crowding in the sky. In a few minutes, two more drops of water fell on her, then a few more and more until it started pouring into a heavy shower. At that time, Isabella was cursing herself as she ran for not grabbing her umbrella she put in her desk just in case this happened. As she was running she looked around to see where she could take shelter until the rain passed by. Isabella smiled in relief seeing the red phone booth in front of her. She never really knew why there was red telephone box in this spot in the city, but she wasn't going to take it for granted. With a quick pull of the door Isabella was in the booth safe from the rain and she took a deep breath to refill her lungs from running.

"Bella?"

Isabella froze in place. She didn't see if anyone was in here since most people would be using their phones instead of this old machine; but it seems like someone else might have been caught by the rain. Isabella was going to apologize to the person until she realized the name the person called her. Only one person called her that. "Ferb?" she asked while turning to face the person and sure enough it was Ferb, green hair and all.

"Well, this is a surprise…I was actually about to ring up you now." Ferb chuckled letting his mouth spill out more words than most people wouldn't get to hear in a day. Isabella greeted him with a smile seeing him fully dressed in a black suit, dress shoes, and tie with only a blue dress shirt making his blue eyes and green hair pop.

"Ferb, what are the chances?" she laughed as she put her hand up to run in through her wet hair that started to get a bit fizzy. Isabella looked at Ferb and noticed he was keeping his eyes off of her with a light blush on his cheeks. "What's the matter Ferb?"

"Mm." he mumbled while only flashing his eyes to her a bit then looked away just as quick. Isabella understood the look quickly as her eyes fell on the silky white dress shirt she was wearing that had become see-through from the rain. The black bra with the cute red poke-a-dots framed her perky breasts well and if this was the time and place with some different person this would be a dream.

"Of course!" Isabella blushed quickly covering the front of her chest trying to make it less awkward for them both. Isabella had decided that tonight wasn't going to go in her way. She could deal with the papers and staying up, but the rain and giving her best friend a flash of her chest wasn't on the list. In a second, she felt a warm cloth come across her shoulders and a pat on the head.

"I will try to think of it as a bikini." Ferb said clearing his throat to help them both feel less awkward by this. Isabella stared at him for a minute and laughed knowing he could make this situation seem like a normal thing. He was right, a bra showed just as much skin as a bikini and he had seen her in one multiple times. Ferb smiled that this little issue was forgotten and made sure the jacket didn't fall off.

"Wait, I'm going to get your jacket wet!" Isabella gasped quickly removing it and looking at the fabric. It was definitely expressive and she was glad it wasn't on her long to get it wet. Ferb gave her a look speaking the unspoken words she knew how to hear without him talking. "I don't care that you can take it to a cleaner this is silk!" she pouted as a sneeze came from her and Ferb shook his head taking the jacket and tried to put it around her again. "No!" Isabella cried trying to push him back, but slipped on the puddle that formed from her wet body. Isabella could feel herself falling back against the phone booth bring Ferb along with her since he was still trying to put the jacket on her. Ferb had luckily put both his hands onto the phone booth, so he wouldn't crush Isabella with his weight. But, the position they gotten themselves into caused the both of them to stare into each other's eyes.

"S-Sorry." mumbled Ferb feeling a bit of sweat fall from his forehead and an awkward smile formed along his face. But, Isabella didn't answer him as her mouth hung open and her eyes never moved away from his.

 _Blue as the night sky._ Isabella thought as she kept her eyes on his; only opening and closing her mouth to swallow. Blue eyes were a common color in the Tri-State area, but Isabella knew that there were thousands of shades of blue for each person; she had to analysis just about everything as a journalist. However, she always thought Ferb's were like Phineas's being dark blue as space, but up close she could see they were a bit light than his and hers. Her mother always called her eyes 'azul como el mar profundo' meaning 'blue as the deep sea' telling her that they were from her father. Remembering Ferb's father's eyes they were too dark meaning Ferb got his eyes from his mother. Another thing that made them so much alike…another thing that connected them as friends. _But, why did it feel like even more than that?_ All of a sudden, Isabella noticed his eyes turn into concern and realized the position they were in. She started to feel like the space around her was closing in and allowed a blush to come to her face; from embarrassment or something else she didn't know. All she knew was she wanted to get out of here. Now. "It's so small! Um, I mean...this just isn't going to work out." she panicked moving the arm that was blocking the path to the door as the jacket slid from her shoulders.

"Are you mad?!" Ferb said grabbing her arm before she could ever open the door. "It's pouring out there and you're already soaked."

"Which makes it perfect to go out." she laughed trying to shake the panic off, but Ferb didn't let her go as he pulled her back into the area.

"Bella, come on stay here." Ferb said making all Isabella's panic fly out the window with just that nickname.

"Alright…alright, alright haha man I'm a mess." Isabella giggled running her hand through her hair that seem to want to fizzy up from that action. Another sneezes came from her and Ferb gave her another concern look.

"Take orf your shirt, Bella."

Isabella frozen and looked at him with wide eyes. "Why did you say you wanted me to take my top off again?"

It was Ferb turn to freeze up and a bright blush ran along his cheeks. "I only said it because you are going to get sick with wet clothes on!" Isabella couldn't help, but giggle at seeing Ferb so flushed even though she felt that she should be. Once again Ferb was right and she couldn't argue with the facts.

"Alright, turn yourself around." Isabella said while Ferb gave her a look that asked why. "You might have seen me in my bikini, but you're still a man so turn mister!" Ferb rolled his eyes and did as he was told while Isabella picked up the jacket putting it around the old phone. Isabella looked out the glass seeing only the hard raindrops as she started removing the wet top. "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it huuuuurts!" she sang out causing a chuckle to rise from Ferb. Ferb turned his head only to come face-to-face with the back of Isabella who was working her way out of her bra. Ferb gulped staring at the medium beige skin tone of her back and agreed with her statement on him still being a man. Ferb looked away as he bit hard on his tongue a habit that helped him not to talk. This habit only seems to come around when he was with Isabella, the third person that could cause him to speak up more than normal (the second was Phineas and the first spot always belong to his mother). He didn't know when that habit came about, but he knew why he did it. "Done." Isabella smiled as she turned Ferb around and he looked at her before giving her a thumbs up. "I know right! I bet I would look great in your suits." she said causing both of their hearts to race at that image.

They soon leaned against the walls of the booth opposite of each other. The rain was still going hard and a silence ran throughout the phone booth, but the two didn't mind. Silence wasn't a foreign thing for them, it wasn't as common as back in their childhood but it was still welcomed. Besides with one look from each other they could have a conservation without anyone knowing even from Phineas. But, right now they were each studying one another as if they haven't seen themselves in ages. Isabella noticed the strong stands he held instead of his closed off position. Ferb noticed that her stands was more shy as though she was guarded or with Phineas. Isabella noticed the smile on his face that always made her smile back. Ferb noticed her smile was softer and childish like whenever she saw something she loved. Isabella noticed the tender eyes that seem to always come around to help her back up. Ferb noticed her eyes were sparkling and full of awareness. They both looked away from each other quickly. "Why did you come to a phone booth to call me?"

"I forgot my phone in my office."

"Why call me anyways?"

"You didn't ring me today."

Isabella bit her lip trying to hide the smile that was coming up. Ferb always seem to know the right thing to say and that make her want to kick him. "Yeah, I missed our lunch date." Ferb didn't say a thing more focus on the word 'date', but Isabella took it as her time to explain why. "Sorry, I was behind on articles haha leave it to me to get distracted. Luckily I got one of your articles about the park I made sure to give Phineas and you a chance in the spotlight." Isabella grinned as Ferb just shrugged showing in his eyes that it wasn't necessary. "Don't say that you both worked so hard on it, I had to give credit where credit is due." Ferb bit on his tongue and just nodded, but Isabella could see the not caring look in his eyes. "Ferb don't you dare."

"Dare what?"

"Say you don't care! You need to speak up for yourself especially if it's against Phineas." Isabella pouted feeling quite upset with Ferb's attitude, but again the Brit just shrugged it off like it didn't matter. "Oh-no you don't!" Isabella had it up to here with his brush-it-to-the-side answers; she wanted a straight answer this time. "I wanted to know why you can't give it your all! What does Phineas have that you didn't have?" Isabella said as she stood her ground in front of him letting him know he wasn't going to get out of this. Ferb bit his tongue hard tasting a bit of his blood in his mouth as he tried to answer with his eyes. "Nuh-uh, I want to hear you say it mister. What does Phineas have that you don't have?"

 _She asked for it_. Ferb thought while allowing his hold on his tongue to loose. Ferb bend down lightly pressing his lips against hers, but it ended just a quickly as it started. "You…Phineas has your heart where I cannot."

"Oh." Isabella could only say while feeling her anger leave, but embarrassment quickly took over. What was she supposed to say to that or response to what just happened?! Ferb had purposely kissed her and confessed to her in one go. She remembered her accidental kiss with Phineas in middle school. It was just as quick as this one, but Phineas didn't mean to do it. He kept saying sorry all day and the day after that which gave her mixed emotions. Isabella looked at Ferb who was leaning back on the booth and watching the raindrops on the glass. He wanted to give her time to think and Isabella definitely needed it. Isabella pressed her back against the booth playing with the long sleeves of Ferb's jacket trying to think. It was strange that she had been thinking about him early and now it was all coming back. What did she want with Ferb? She bit her lip studying him again almost wishing Ferb could give her the right answer, but she knew this was her decision. Forget about her feelings or forgot about what just happened? What was she feeling anyways? If you had asked her when she was younger the answer would be forgot about Ferb; Phineas was the one in her heart, but now it was different.

Isabella enjoyed being with Ferb and related to him way more than Phineas ever since they went around the world in one day. They both failed at their love in Paris, they both shared a moment of defeat, and it ended with a party that only benefited her. At the end of that party Isabella had comforted him even though he didn't show he was upset. He was always helping her and she felt guilty that day that their friendship just blossomed from there. Isabella even remembered the time she grabbed Ferb's hand instead of Phineas's. They had a good laugh about it a few days later and just put it behind them. In fact, they seem to put a lot of those moments behind them from their childhood to where they are now. That caused a frown to come across Isabella's face wondering why they did that. Most of them weren't extreme like hand holding, stumbling into each other, or ordering the same thing when Phineas order something else; they were quite funny to them both. But, they always said 'we should forget about them' as if they were just accidents…like that first kiss her and Phineas accidentally shared. _I can't forget about those moments or this moment here._ Isabella thought feeling those moments were what bonded them and were the moments he expressed himself the most. "How long?"

Ferb knew what she was asking and smiled still looking outside. "Surprisingly I don't have an answer to that."

 _Now that's shocking._ Isabella smiled while looking out the booth seeing the storming calming down. She could remember when she started crushing on Phineas and she remembered when Ferb was crushing on this girl named Vanessa. So, why was it hard for both of them to remember when they starting feeling this way? Maybe that was it they weren't supposed to know, maybe they were supposed to run with it. Isabella turned her attention to Ferb who felt her stare and turned to look at her. Falling in love with your best friend was risky; you could lose the one person that can read you like a book, it could be so awkward, people might not like the decision they made. They both saw all of that doubt in each other's eyes, but it felt like something they wanted to try despite it all. "So, want to try that kiss again?" Ferb couldn't help the chuckle that came out as he pulled her into him pressing his lips back to hers. _I could get used to this._ Isabella thought kissing him back as a smile fell on her lips.

* * *

 **Kiss: Hello, everyone! I just wanted to say this was a one hour challenge from "destinysgateway". Telling you right now it took me way longer than one hour to complete this story, but I loved the idea of picking different challenges and creating a whole story from it. If you want to check it out go to that site, check on the "One Hour Challenges" from the first Challenges line, and search for scene(s) and quote(s) you want to use. Thank you for reading this story :D**

 **Also there was a cover to this but it doesn't like it so here it is if you want to look at it ^^**

 **goody-ii-shoes deviantart com/ art/ Many-Uses-of-a-Booth-v1-v2-480901925**


End file.
